Tell Me
by ReversedSam
Summary: Set after 'Crows Feet'. Catherine needs a little reassurance. Femmeslash, don't read if that ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.  
A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine. **

**I re-watched Crows feet and this popped into my head. Hope someone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Tell Me**

"Hey Sara?" Catherine calls as I walk into the bedroom from the shower. Looking up I see she's standing in front of the mirror in just her underwear. I immediately start thinking she'd be so much more comfortable if I helped her out of those restrictive clothes...Damn. See I convinced her to shower before me in hopes that she'd be dressed by the time I showered. In order to avoid this very situation.

Linds is away for the week with Sam and Lily and we somehow managed to both get two days off work. The same days. A miracle in itself. We got home Thursday morning and have barely moved from the bed since. It's now Saturday morning and I suggested we go out for lunch. She thought we should just order in. It took some persuading, but she finally agreed to go out.

"Yeah babe?"

"What do you think of my body?"

I raise my eyebrow and give her a quizzical look. "Where did that come from?"

She turns away from the mirror and faces me. Her eyes tailing across my own underwear clad body. Note to self. Next time get dressed in the bathroom. "I'm curious. Well? What do you think?"

I can't help chuckling a little. "I just spent two days in bed with you and you're asking me what I think of your body?"

"I wouldn't have asked earlier but I was...occupied." She walks towards me as I take a seat on the bed. "And you still haven't answered my question."

I guess she actually wants an answer. "Are you serious?" I grab her hips as she stops in front of me and nods her reply. "Catherine you have an amazing body. You're sexy as hell. Just thinking about you turns me on."

She smiles and pushes me back a little. Then moves forward and straddles me. My hands resting on her hips. "Tell me what about me you find sexy."

Jesus. We might be here a while.

"And no corny, romantic answers. You can't tell me you love my eyes or my smile, I know that. I want to know what you think of my body."

Okay. I think I'm a little worried now. "Cat, where is this coming from?"

"The case I just had with Nicky. Some of those girls were taking god knows what. And getting all kinds of surgery to stay beautiful and sexy. So I'm curious as to what you think about me. I would ask someone else, since you may me a little bias." She smiles. "But I'm not planning on anyone else seeing me naked. You're the only one that counts."

She can't honestly think she needs any of that. I guess we all have our insecurities and if she needs to hear it, I'm more than happy to tell her.

"Catherine I've spent hours kissing every single inch of you." My voice cracks slightly as I have a vivid flashback. "I love every part of your body." And I do.

"Be specific Sidle." She says, giving me a mock warning look.

"Okay." I nod. Leaning back a little I let my eyes wander over her. How could anyone not think she's sexy?

"Your breasts." I say as my eyes focus on her partially covered breasts. I love how they feel in my hands. How sensitive they are.

She brings her hands up to cup her breasts and I think I actually gulp. "Really? You don't think they could be a little...firmer? Or fuller?"

"No." I croak. Although I do think they should be a lot less covered right now.

"What else?" She asks as her hands move back down her body.

"Your lower stomach." My voice is low now, husky. "The skin is so soft; I love how I can feel the muscle react when I kiss you there."

I watch her fingers trail across her lower stomach as she seems to examine the area. I really wish it was my mouth following that trail. I don't wait for her to ask me to continue.

"Your legs. I love watching them while you walk. Feeling them wrapped around me. Kissing them..." I trail of as my mind starts imagining I'm doing just that.

I cough to clear my suddenly dry throat and bring my eyes back up. She's asking for reassurance here and I can't keep my mind out of the gutter.

"I love your neck too. I love the little sighs and whimpers you make when I kiss you there."

Of their own accord my hands have slid down to cover her ass and I've pulled her closer. Damn. I take a deep breath and try to rein in my hormones as I lift my eyes to hers.

"Catherine. I can honestly say that you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen."

Her answering smile is absolutely amazing. She leans, her mouth right next to my ear. Voice low and sultry.

"I love your back. All that soft skin just begs to be touched and kissed. I love to watch it arch...when you come for me."

I close my eyes and bite my lip. Good god what this woman does to me. Okay Sara get it together, this is about Catherine.

Coughing to clear my throat once more. I do my best to ignore my libido. Pulling back to look at her.

"Catherine, you can't seriously think you need any of that shit? You're perfect the way you are."

She looks positively mischievous as I finish talking. "No I don't. Thankfully I have a lot more confidence than those girls. Although, you're some ego boost." She laughs.

Now I'm just confused. "Then what was all that about?"

"Well." Her hands start wondering up my back slowly. "Remember how you persuaded me we should go out for food?" I feel her undo my bra and my barely controlled hormones once again make their presence felt. "I thought I'd use your own technique to persuade you we should stay right here." Her hands slide the straps from my shoulders and I move my hands to help her. "Of course I had to put my own spin on it."

Well damn her. I'd laugh but my mind is elsewhere right now. "What if I said I still wanted to take you out?" I tease.

"I don't think you will." Her hand slides over my breast. Fingers teasing my nipple. She smiles when my breath catches. "I'm sure the last thing on your mind right now is leaving the house."

"You're good." I laugh as my back arches. Offering her more flesh. "Very good."

"Mmm." She purrs, pushing back till I'm lying down, covering my body with hers. "I'll show you how good I am."

She moves to allow her mouth to join her teasing fingers and I stop thinking.

Guess we'll be having take out after all.

* * *

** Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some reviews.**

**Sam**


End file.
